Concrete Motives
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: No one teaches you how to walk away from someone who you know loves you. No one teaches you how to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**The following chapter is not my best work, but a significant improvement from You Can't Be Too Careful. Yes I did change Hannah Morris to Melody Atkinson. The name fit better with the description and just the way I imagined the protagonist to be. I hope you enjoy and yes I know there is a lot of background detail and a lot about Melody. Bear with me that this is only chapter one.**

**I do not own anything except Melody, Cory, Carrie, and Jeremy.**

* * *

When I was a young girl of the mere age of nine, I was playing by the fence. That's what all the children in our district do, play by the fence, but never to touch it. No, it was an electric fence, but I knew better than to touch it. Well I do now.

I saw the most beautiful bird in the entire world limp on the ground just on the other side of the fence. I wanted to bring it home to mother and father. They needed a bit of happiness in their life, something bright and colorful. It was perfect.

I just didn't realize a peacekeeper was around at that time. They're never around. If I knew he was there, I would have never climbed the fence and broken my wrist. I would have never been whipped nine times on my stomach.

So I went home and I cried to my mother and my father and it broke their aching hearts to see me all bloodied up and bruised, but I said I was a big girl and could take care of myself. I drew a bath and wiped all the blood off with an old rag and when I finished, it looked like nothing had ever happened.

There were no scars and there were no bruises. All that was there was my porcelain skin, unmarred.

They never believed me after that. Not even when I told them how Augustus, our head peacekeeper, liked to caress my nine year old thighs and move his hand all the way down my back in a way that mother and father never did.

I stopped telling them things that made them sad that day.

That was last year and I am no longer that naive nine year old that I once was. I am ten now. My mother pulled me out of school because she said it was a waste of my time if I wasn't going to pay attention and only goof off. I obliged with a smile on my face, but I didn't know the alternative was hard labor and a lack of free time. I missed school and I missed all my friends. It's been a year since I last spoke to them and have not smiled since.

I stopped smiling that day.

Now I'm eleven and am no longer that over dramatic child I was a year ago. I'm back at school and I'm happier than I have ever been! I joined the dance team and am starting to teach myself how to throw knives with the help of my neighbor, Tyler.

Both our fathers are blacksmiths so the knives are easy to get hold of. Tyler said that we should learn just in case we ever get reaped. He was only two years senior.

I think it's funny how he never got suspicious when he accidentally plunged my ribs and never asked why there was no blood and why I didn't hurt.

Maybe it wasn't an accident after all.

I stopped practicing with him that day.

I turned twelve the other day and while I blew out my candles, I wished to never be reaped. I don't care about my little secret, I don't want the Capitol to keep me as one of their crash test dummies I'm not a damn mutation and I sure as hell refused to be treated like one.

When Tyler plunged me in the ribs with a knife, that was an accident, but when he gagged me and tied me the oak tree a mile and a half stripped and bare.

It was not an accident when he brought his buddies along with them and put themselves inside of my even when I squirmed and yelped.

I stopped looking at him that day.

But that was back when I was twelve and have aged 365 days since. Twelve was the age I started looking at my mother differently. I noticed how she had green eyes when everyone else had blue and grey eyes. I noticed how her strawberry blonde colored hair looked redder during the day than at night. I noticed how her freckles scattered her nose and cheeks, but not her forehead or her chin. I also starting looking at my father differently. I noticed how he never smiled anymore. I noticed how dull his grey eyes looked whenever I talked to him. I noticed his hair loss every time a big event had occurred.

I looked at my older brother, Jeremy differently who has blue eyes and mouse brown hair and was almost five foot seven whereas I was just an inch shorter.

I looked at my younger sister and brother who were fraternal twins.

Carrie had chocolate brown eyes with hair to match and a permanent tan from staying outside all day. Cory had the same dark eyes and dark hair that was only two shade lighter than Carrie's. He had the alabaster skin that I also inherited, and freckles from mother.

I started looking differently at myself that day.

Now I am thirteen and look more and more different everyday. My almond shaped eyes were a piercing green just like my mother's. My skin was milky white and my hair strawberry blonde. I took after my mother and I loved all the attention I was getting. I was always popular in school, I was friendly and funny, but I was never the pretty girl.

But that was when I was thirteen. It's been a year since and I have matured significantly for a child of only fourteen years.

Two years has passed since I haven't been reaped.

Two hours ago another year was added, but that didn't stop me from standing next to Effie Trinket. Not after a twelve year old was called. Especially not after it was revealed to be Primrose Everdeen.

Carrie and Prim were both in the same class and were partnered for everything. They were best friends in a way.

That was the day I realized mother's worry lines ceased and father only talked to me about his work. I was only nine back then when all of this had started and yet I felt as if I had lost my childhood in a heartbeat.

I guess the moment I finally realized it was gone was when I volunteered to board the train all the way to the Capitol.

My name is Melody Christine Atkinson and I am a lot of things. I am stubborn, reckless, manipulative, and kind, but I am not and have never once been in my life afraid.

* * *

**Favorite line from this chapter: I am stubborn, reckless, manipulative, and kind, but I am not and have never once been in my life afraid.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know."

That's my answer to a lot of questions.

"How's your mother doing? I haven't talked to her in a while." "I don't know."

"Is Jeremy still on the wrestling team?" "I don't know."

"That's your answer? I don't know? What kind of answer is that?" Haymitch snarled at me, chugging his glass of alcohol in record time.

"The only one I've got." I shot back, watching the trees morph into each other as the train sped through the districts. It was nice to see a sky that wasn't polluted with smoke.

Putting on a fake smile to pull himself together, Haymitch tried once more, "Well then we'll just see. What about you, kid? Got any special talents?"

I watched Haymitch slouch in his seat as he looked over to my district partner.

"I'm pretty handy with a knife, but I tend to lean more towards hand-to-hand combat. Wouldn't you agree, Mel?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "You tend to lean towards more-"

"Are we playing nice in here?" Effie Trinket barged in at the right moment, shifting her eyes between Haymitch and I.

"Of course, madame." My district partner said, "Everything's just peachy."

Effie let out a sigh of relief that was just begging to be released. "Good. It better stay that way too. We'll be in the Capitol in about an hour or so. I want you both on your best behavior, okay?"

I knew she was talking to me more than my district partner. His lips were permanently glued to Effie's ass right now.

"That's how you play the people, Melody Atkinson." Haymitch told me, pointing to my district partner.

I rolled my eyes at both of the boys and headed to my room. I stripped myself of my simple grey dress with an a-line neckline- the same dress I've worn for special occasions for years- and cuddled myself in between the silk violet sheets worthy of a King and Queen.

I could feel the wheels of the train sprint eagerly to the Capitol, the place that awaited my death and I had to spend the entire time with a half drunk mentor, my archenemy, a brightly colored mannequin who refuses to shut up, and bloodthirsty murderers.

I think that this time when Tyler plunges a knife right in between my ribs it won't be an accident.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine." a whisper made it's way to my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I jolted from the strong arms and broad shoulders that held me tight against his body.

I held the silk sheet close to my body, making sure nothing could be seen.

The was off and that was the only thing was wearing. My family couldn't afford anything as expensive as undergarments, so we never bought any.

You can imagine how scarlet my cheeks appeared at this very second.

I watched as Tyler Olsen cockily lay his head down on my pillow.

"Get out." I demanded, gritting my teeth with annoyance and embarrassment.

"I had a nightmare. I thought it'd be fine to come to you. You know, like when you would always come to me." He admitted, a small smile forming on his pink lips.

"You're a big boy now." I retorted, searching for my dress only to realize that it wasn't there. "Where's my dress?"

He shook his head at me.

"Where's my dress?" I repeated, this time more urgently and nervous.

After the second time he shook his head, I lost it. With all the strength I could possibly muster with one arm holding up the silk blanket and the other one pushing him off the bed, I let out a blood curdling scream, "Effie!"

I watched as a blur of pale pink hair scrambled into the bedroom.

"Melody? Are you okay? What happened?" she bombarded, rushing to my side.

"Tyler took my dress and he won't give it back." I explained.

"Here. You have a closet full of perfectly usable clothes. We'll get your dress back later. We'll be in the Capitol in seven minutes. Get dressed!" she instructed and I mumbled a sarcastic thanks.

I just wanted my dress back.

I wrapped the blanket around my bare body and opened up the chest. There was only one dress in it. It was a bright yellow dress that draped to my knees. It made my porcelain skin radiant and youthful.

I felt like a mannequin.

"Tyler, Melody? Are you two ready?" Effie asked us and Tyler nodded. It's not like we had a choice anyways.

The second we stepped out off the trains, citizens of the Capitol flooded our paths. I covered my face with my hands and I felt Haymitch grab a hold of my arm, pulling me towards safety.

"Welcome to your new home."

* * *

**Favorite line from this chapter: I think that this time when Tyler plunges a knife right in between my ribs it won't be an accident.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut up!" Screamed one of the members of my prep team as she ripped my leg hair off along with plenty of nerve cells. "Beauty is pain, and by pain I mean listening to you screech and moan for an hour. Think of this as practice for the Hunger Games."

"Yeah because in the Hunger Games they're going to rip off all of my body hair. That's a great strategy. I'll win for sure." I shot back at her.

"Octavia, calm down. She'll get her karma in the arena." One of my other prep team members said.

I growled at him furiously, my inner animal crawling its way to the surface.

"I know, let me just get that one little hair on your face- oops." Octavia apologized, but it wasn't an accident.

I was about to ask what happened, but the blood had already started to drip.

My hand flew immediately to my face, putting pressure on the gash that marred my skin.

"Octavia! That's enough for today. You take a break." Another man strutted in. He ordered them, a sign of authority, but looked normal. He was modeling gold eyeliner, but that was all.

That's normal enough.

"Gladly," Octavia answered, not without sending a final dirty glance my way.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I really hope she didn't see that.

"You must be my stylist. I'm Melody-" I wasn't able to finish my name, but he already knew it. Everyone did.

"I know who you are Melody, but you don't know who I am. My name is Cinna. I apologize for Octavia's behavior. She hasn't been the same since last year's tributes." He explained, prodding my cheek. "Ooh, that's going to leave a scar."

I nodded my head in understanding at his story. No one in their right minds could deny how beautiful Kennedy Fraser, the female tribute for District 12 last year, was. She has waist length chocolate hair that became blonde in the summer. Her heart shaped face framed her baby blue eyes that reflected the ocean. She has pink, plump lips and a button nose. Kennedy was perfect, but just not enough.

She made it to the final eight, but was discovered by a brutal, bloodthirsty career. Everyone knew she wasn't going to make it. I'd never seen her hair so red before.

"When I saw you volunteer, Melody, I knew right away that you were a fighter. You had that gleam of determination in your eyes. You have the passion, the fire." Cinna told me and I felt my heart melt. No one had ever said something so meaningful and honest to me before. This was refreshing, I liked it.

I looked at him with narrowed brows that still ached from being plucked. "I have to get back home. For my family, for District 12."

"I know, but in order to do that, you must survive. You have to make an impression. You have to separate yourself from everybody else. Here's your outfit. Now hurry up and go get changed. Flavius will be back to do you makeup." He instructed.

I followed his directions. I want to make an impression- no I _need_ to make an impression.

Let the Hunger Games begin.

* * *

I squeezed myself into the skin tight bodysuit that was a solid black. I frowned at Cinna's choice. After his speech about making impressions, I thought there was going to be more to my chariot outfit.

The suit hugged my body, accentuating my bones. A symbol of satisfaction to the Capitol, a symbol of a poor, underfed outlying district. I was however a bit healthier than some of the other citizens in District 12. All thanks to a bow and arrow. I found it in the forest behind the electric fence that never ran. It took me a couple months to gt the jist of it, but finally I was able to catch a decent meal for my family. It was a gift from God that would help me in the long run.

"Oi! Melody, are you still in there? We need to get going. We only have so much time." I heard Flavius urge from the other side of the door. I breathed out a sigh before taking one final glance at the mirror. I looked okay.

i hissed as Flavius grabbed my arm and throwing me into the chair.

"Ahh, bright and bold! Orange shadow and black lips! This is going to look exquisite." Flavius commentated, pleased with his work.

I watched him pile various powders and creams onto my face. I held in a sneeze as he powdered my nose.

I growled. I didn't want to look like another Capitol citizen with elaborate hairdos and makeup. I wanted to look like me, Melody Atkinson. But prettier.

"Open your eyes!" Flavius instructed, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

The colors flashed brightly against my pale skin and the entire ensemble screamed intimidating and bold. Even the scar that Octavia induced was covered up.

"I had to be very careful on your wound. It was still fresh so I had work around it, but I think it came out okay." Flavius explained, but his work was more than okay. It was brilliant.

But then I saw something pinned against the front of my suit that I had not seen before.

A mockingjay.

* * *

**Favorite**** line from this chapter: "I held in a sneeze as he powdered my nose."**


End file.
